1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a peripheral circuit, semiconductor memory device, and an operating method of the semiconductor device and/or peripheral circuit.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are made of semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (Inp). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when powered off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM) and Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data regardless of power on/off conditions. Examples of non-volatile memory include Read Only Memory (ROM), Mask ROM (MROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM) and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memories are classified into NOR-type memories and NAND-type memories.